As it was in the Beginning
by The Wise Duck
Summary: My first Fan Fic.  My take on So The Drama
1. Kim

Kim Possible and all charters within are property of Disney.

She stood to the side and watched him as the police van was loaded with the singed, defeated foe. He was so proud at this moment, so triumphant. They had done it again, beaten the odds, defeated the villains, saved the world. But to him, what mattered the most was something else.

Drakken had said his name.

So she watched him as Drakken cried out his usual whiny complaints, thrilling with him as he slammed the van doors closed.

_So closes another adventure, but now, another door opens_ she thought. _He started it in the storeroom. He started it, not me. My God, what kind of courage did that take? He's amazing._ Then her mind sobered._ But—we never got the chance to finish it. I don't even know how he really feels because he never got his say. But I saw it in his face, his eyes; I heard it in his tone. I know I did. So I guess he really did have his say in a way and I think I have a pretty good idea about how he feels about it. Well, after all this time, and after everything we've been through, I know exactly how I feel about it. The problem is, do I have the strength and courage to go through with it?_

That thought went through her mind in the time it took for him to pat the back of the transport then turn to face her with his trademark goofy smile.

It was all she needed.

_Yes! I can do this. I can do anything. And this, more than anything else at any time in my life needs to be done and done now!_

With her eyes half closed and a teasing smile, she turned her head and said slyly. "You know Ron, we'd better hurry."

He looked down at Rufus who was sitting on his shoulder (and just shrugged), before looking back to her and saying, "Hurry where?"

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "You'll see—"

She had faced ravenous animals and poisonous beasts, deranged robots and death machines, mad scientists and would be world conquerors, cranky kids she had baby sat and her own tweeb brothers, but nothing in her entire life was scaring her like this moment.

_I can do anything! I can do this! I will not fail!_

But despite it all, her mouth was desert dry, her knees were knocking and weak, her stomach was knotted and shivering. Only one thing was keeping her sane, keeping her going—

It was the sweaty, trembling hand clenched in hers.

Closing her eyes and taking a final, choked swallow against a bone dry mouth/throat, she felt them step through the doors, the change in the light registering on her closed eyelids.

She heard the hush come over the entire hall. The effect was startling, eerie, scary.

_I can do this!_ And she forced her eyes open.

The whole school stood before her as if formed in stone. Stares she couldn't identify at this distance, looks arching at them from every angle. It felt as if she, he, they, were the focal point, the focus of every single being on the planet at that moment.

Then that hated voice blared out, "it's finally happened. She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are _dating!_"

_I CAN DO THIS!_ And she, with a firm squeeze of her hand holding his, stood tall and proud next to him, wearing her charred and battered dress like a shield of honor, letting the defiance show in her face, daring anyone to challenge her choice, challenge her h—

The entire hall exploded into spontaneous cheers and applause.

It was all she could do not to let her jaw drop. She could hear, she could see, she could _feel_ the approval from the entire assembly. She felt awkward, she felt humble, she felt small.

Both of them actual took a half step back in reaction, their eyes and mouths open in surprise before closing in embarrassment.

She gave a sideways look to Ron, found him looking at her at the same time in the same manner, saw the same emotions in his eyes, in his face and searched for her comfort there.

She found it, when he broke out that big goofy smile of his. She was afraid that she could give him only a cringing half-smile back in return.

Their eyes contact broke. She could only look back to the crowd with scared eyes wondering just how she was going to get through this.

The next thing she knew, something was pushing her _hard_ against her ankles and she stumbled right up against Ron. She looked at him, wide-eyed and trembling, startled beyond all measure by the sudden unexpected closeness.

She saw him close his eyes for just a brief moment. Then he opened them and gazed upon her. She had to close her eyes with fright, swallowing against it, having to frown and duck her head as she did so. When she opened her eyes, she saw his hand, right there before her, offered to her, waiting for her.

_I can do this. I know I can. He's trusting me to do this!_

She looked back up into his eyes, a smile coming back to her lips, her sudden emotions causing her to have to dip her head very low as she held him with her gaze which only deepened the power of her eyes and she reached for his hand as she sees his face brighten with a warm, loving smile.

Suddenly the lighting changed and the music started, and it was a slow dance! His hand was properly on her waist, their outside hands in the proper upraised position, they were slowly turning in time to the music. But somehow, as if in a dream, they found themselves in more than just the center of the dance floor under the mirror ball. It was as if they were in the center of the universe.

They were. And he was her universe and she was rotating around him. Their eyes were locked together, seeing only each other. Nothing else existed.

_We've been friends forever,_ she thought, _After all this time I've opened up my eyes, now I see that you were always with me. You were right here beside me and I never knew. It's you!_

And so much, over so many years became crystal clear to her. Feelings, impressions, moods, thoughts, all raced through her taking her breath, making her knees weaker than they had been, creating an ache that was both terrible and wonderful inside her as the truth hit home.

_And I thought that crushing on Josh and Eric was bad, _she had to say to herself as the sensations whirled through._ This is it! This is what Mom has always described about how she felt when she found Dad. This is. . . lov—lo—_

She found that the emotions were just too strong at the moment to express—even to herself. But she was desperate for some kind of release. She had to do something.

_I can do this. I can do anything._

And with a deep breath and a small squeak to herself, she suddenly pulled herself back, snatching her hands from the dance grip, seeing his eyes still locked on hers but a startled frown coming to his features as if saying to her '_what are you doing?'_ Her eyes closed tightly, her head dipped way down and then came immediately back up, her eyes reopening, her feet moving as she reversed the direction of their dance rotation, her hands as if poised for action which she was as she then threw herself forward, dropping her chin over his left shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him tightly to her, leaning the side of her head in against his cheek.

_Oh. . . . oh dear,_ she felt the electric thrills race through her from head to heels as she clutched him to her; _I think I just found heaven._

They were still dancing, still doing slow circles to the music. Her eyes were closed in rapture as she drank in the feel of his body, absorbed the sensation of his embrace, found peace and rest in the closeness of their hearts.

With Ron's head just touching the side of hers, she could feel him look about. She knew that he might be nervous about her sudden action but she didn't care. If they could save the world on a regular basis, then Bonnie Rockwaller, the Food Chain and High School gossip would be no big!

When she had embraced him, his arms had gone around her waist with his hands gripping her tightly at the small of her back. She could also hear his strained breathing and _feel_ his heart beating within his chest even through the thickness of his tux.

_It feels likes it's threatening to break out its going so fast. Just like mine is. But this feels so good, so right. He's still looking around. He must be worried about what everybody else is thinking. Don't Ron. This is the first step, and we have a long way to go. But you're mine now, as in a sense, you always were, as I was yours. As I am yours, and always will be. And I need right now, to let you know that in no uncertain terms._

And with that, she stopped them. She started to lift her head from his shoulder, her eyes slowly coming open. She pulled her head back so that she might look into his face but she kept her hands on his shoulders, not wanting to loose _any_ of the physical contact she had with him. She felt that he was still keeping her waist tightly to him and that pleased her to no end.

As his face came into view, she saw his eyes come open and he too drew his head back. For a moment that seemed to last for several turns of the universe, she stared at him, seeing wonder, and disbelief running rampant across his features, thinking back over the feeling, sensations and thoughts of the last several minutes and knowing that he was doing the same and wondering—

_Oh please! What is he thinking? How does he feel?_

Then he cocked his head to the side and gave her the most wonderful goofy smile she had ever seen in her entire life.

She felt her throat choke up and her nose start to go and it was all she could do to give him a completely utterly happily miserable trembling smile.

They slowly came forward, dipping their faces until their foreheads came together. She saw that his eyes were half closed as she hers closed completely. In her minds eye, she saw the image that had been there. That long face with its freckles, the wide, generous mouth, those big brown eyes.

Those eyes—she could lose herself in those eyes.

She felt herself choke as she thought about those eyes, the feeling, the fire inside her suddenly threatening to burst right out for all to see

_I can do anything. B—but can I do this?_

A moment's hesitation that lasted forever. His eyes, even in her mind were beckoning her.

_He's as scared as I am. But now things will have to change. It's not that I can do anything. It's now that we can do anything. And we have, for years we have been a team, doing anything. This is just the next step. And we can do it!_

She brought her head up and slightly back before moving it forward, down with a sideways cock as she gently, lightly, lovingly, rubbed her forehead against his.

She felt him pull back a little and she knew it was time.

Her eyes came half open. Together their faces started to come up, their heads pulling back. She turned herself to face him squarely, her mouth already coming open, her eyes heavy in anticipation. Still moving together now, their heads come forward, their faces come up, his mouth comes open, their eyes closed—

Initially he was pressing into her and she felt herself melt. It was unlike any kiss she had ever experience. It was everything and yet nothing like all the books and movies and magazines had ever described.

And it still wasn't enough, she still needed more. She had to let him know just how much she wanted him so after several moments; she pushed her face slightly farther into his, opening her mouth further to him. It was not intended to be erotic or sensual. That would come in its proper time and place (and she had no doubt whatsoever that it would). But she wanted, she needed, to open herself to him completely, show him all the tenderness, intimacy, and love, yes . . . love. Even if she couldn't say it, not even to herself yet, let alone be able to say it to him for the foreseeable future, she could tell him, _show him_, how she felt

And she could feel, in his hands holding her, in his lips caressing her, that he felt the same way right back.

And that this was something that they would always be able to do together.


	2. Ron

_Booya! I'm hot! I'm there! I'm the Man!_ He chanted to himself as the bad dudes loaded into the paddy wagon. _Wheoo! Shego's hair is one 440 volt fried mess. Gonna be split-end city for her._

Drakken was spouting off his usual line of BS and it was all he could do to look cool, _which, of course, I am,_ and not go dancing around on his tip toes that the maddest mad scientist had _finally_ remembered his name. And the Ronster had _personally_ back-down, cowed, threatened, intimidated, bullied, and scared him into it.

_Booya._

With a grin of triumph, he slammed the sliding door closed and like he'd seen in all the movies and TV shows, he slapped the door with his palm several times. He then turned, his features all lit to face her, knowing that she, and only she, was truly capable of understanding and sharing just what this moment meant.

But she suddenly threw him a look he had never really seen before. A canny, low eyed, kinda secret look with an askew smile to match. This was like, totally strange to him. Before he could even react to it however, she said, "you know Ron, we'd better hurry."

Surprise and confusion washed through him. He looked down at Rufus who was on his shoulder. His friend looked up at him, shrugged, and intoned a Naked Mole Rat version of '_i don't know_ 'forcing him to look at her and just, well—duh "Hurry where?"

That secret smile lit he face, touching her eyes. "You'll see," was all she said as she REACHED OUT AND GRABBED GENTLY HIM BY THE HAND TO TAKE HIM OFF.

His last four years had been spent in constant fear. It haunted his dreams. It invaded his waking hours. It had on occasions too numerous to count, caused him to scream his throat to the point that his vocal cords had refused to work.

Of course many of those times had been occasions when his boxer rockets or his rocket shoes, or the life raft backpack or any of a number of various devices that he _thought_ he understood he knew how to operate had malfunctioned and he had been flying uncontrollably through walls, windows, villains, and henchmen. Then there was those times involving being chased by various monsters or robots or ninjas or (please don't mention the monkeys)

Regardless, he had never hid the fact that he truly believed that he was basically just your average, normal, guy who was terrified of just about everything from bugs to the little horsey rides outside of the supermarket. It was only his friendship and devotion (and other things that he really didn't want to talk about) to his friend Kim that had made him do so many of the things for which he was known for today.

Unfortunately, things had developed to the point that the things that he didn't want to talk about regarding Kim where things that he really should talk about regarding Kim but he didn't want to talk about those things regarding Kim because he was worried about talking about talking about those things regarding Kim (that made his head hurt).

_No_ he said to himself. _Things have finally gotten to the point were my fear cannot be a factor. I have to be a man about this even if I cant be one about anything else. She's going out on a limb for me here. She's defying the Food Chain. She's placing everything she's worked for and set out to accomplish in High School on the line for me. I can't let her down. She says this is what she wants. I know that this is what I want and what I've always wanted even if I couldn't admit it to myself until recently. I will do this for her, for us!_

So with his heart pounding so hard that he could hear it between his ears, with his stomach tied so tightly in knots that he was nauseated and his knees knocking together with such ferocity that he was afraid that the legs of his tux pants would look like he was standing in a gale force wind—

He tried to concentrate on the small, clutching hand that lay in his sweaty palm as with a final prayer, he led the way through the doors into the hall.

He saw the heads start to turn. He saw the eyes start to widen. He heard the hush come over the entire hall. The effect was startling, eerie, scary.

He felt her hand suddenly clutch his _hard_ and a sharp intake of breath from her lips.

The whole school stood before him as if formed in stone. Stares he couldn't identify at this distance, looks arching at them from every angle. He couldn't describe it; to be the center of so much attention without knowing which way it was going to go. It was like his sensei, describing about how life was like being poised on a knife blade and how you could fall to either side.

Which side would they fall on?

Then he heard _that_ voice. "It's finally happened. She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are _dating!_" and he immediately wanted to grit his teeth. But he steeled himself. He would not allow _her_ to get to him.

The entire hall exploded into spontaneous cheers and applause.

He blinked. He blinked again. He blinked a third time.

_Huh? Is there someone behind us that I don't see?_

But no, they were looking at the two of them and shouting _their names!_ Bonnie was looking absolutely ballistic and if finally stuck him—_they really mean it. They approve of us._

Both of them actual took a half step back in reaction, their eyes and mouths open in surprise before closing in embarrassment.

He gave a sideways look to Kim, found her looking at him at the same time in the same manner, saw the same emotions in her eyes, in her face. But he saw her pleading for some kind of sign from him, searching for some kind of comfort for her embarrassment.

He had only one thing to give so he gave her his best, big goofy smile. He felt his heart break when it was all she could do to give him a cringing half-smile back in return.

Their eye contact broke. He immediately dropped his smile, looking far away to his left, embarrassed by the whole thing, frowning as he tried to get the choking sensation out of his throat. As the applause and cheers continue, his eyes roll into the back of his head and he had to blow out a hard breath of nerves. Never in his life has he ever experienced anything like this. He simply did not know how to deal with it.

As his eyes went back to the crowd, he felt Rufus wiggle out of his vest pocket. The next thing he knew, he was shoved in the ankle. _What did he do that for?_ The _next_ thing he knew was that Kim suddenly lunged sideways into him. His head snapped over to look at her, his eyes wide, his whole being startled to find her looking at him, wide eyed and trembling, scared beyond all measure by the sudden, unexpected closeness.

He closed his eyes for just a brief moment, chilled with indescribable feelings by the sensation. Then he opened them and gazed upon her. He saw her close her eyes, saw her swallowing. It looked like she was frightened as she was ducking her head as she did so. In that moment, he knew what he had to do. _Okay Ron, now is the time to step to the plate. She needs you to take the lead here. Show her, show all these people, and yourself, what you can do._ And with that, he brought up his hand, open palm up, to a position where it would be there for her when she opened her eyes.

Which she did, and she saw. She looked back up at him, right into his eyes, a thankful smile coming back to her lips, her head dipping very low as she held him with her gaze which only deepened the power of her eyes which sent his heart soaring. She reached for his hand. He couldn't help but allow his face to break out into a warm, loving grin.

Suddenly the lighting changed and the music started, and it was a slow dance! His hand was properly on her waist, their outside hands in the proper upraised position, they were slowly turning in time to the music. But somehow, as if in a dream, they found themselves in more than just the center of the dance floor under the mirror ball. It was as if they were in the center of the universe.

They were. And she was his universe and she was the center of his everything. Their eyes were locked together, seeing only each other. Nothing else existed.

_We've been friends forever,_ he thought. _After all this time you finally see me, that I've always been here and that I always will be. I've been right there beside you and you never knew and I wasn't strong or brave enough to let you know. But I've known for years. It's you!_

And he thought back, over so many years, over all the things he had done, _I helped you in your crush on Josh because I cared so much. I was willing to let you go to Eric because I cared. I didn't tell you my feelings because I was afraid of ruining our friendship, which means more to me than life itself. Now—now it's more than that. We both know it_

Before he can have another thought, she suddenly pulled herself back, snatching her hands from the dance grip. His eyes were still locked on hers but a startled frown came to his features. W_hat are you doing?_ his mind plead to her. Her eyes were closed tightly, her head dipped way down and then came immediately back up, her eyes reopening, her feet moving as she reversed the direction of their dance rotation, her hands as if poised for action which she was as she then threw herself forward, dropping her chin over his left shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him tightly to her, leaning the side of her head in against his cheek.

_Ulp_ was all he could feel as his heart leapt instantly into his throat. Multitudes of feelings and sensations threatened to overwhelm him as he felt her entwine herself around him and what seemed like an attempt to burrow her way into his skin right through their clothing.

He was afraid of his reactions knowing that he had to be turning all kinds of various shades of colors and that certain parts of his body had to be reacting in other ways as well and he was panicked that some or all of those kinds of things might be visible. So he was looking about while trying not to look like he was looking about and just—_what do I do now?_

In his—whatever he was in, they did a misstep with their footing that brought her hard into him. They re-shifted and started back again in the opposite direction. In the meantime, she shifted her hands so that they weren't wrapped around him; they were just gripping him by the front of his shoulders. With this, he found that he was more comfortable and at last he started to relax. His hands where tight at the small of her back now, holding her close to him. His eyes closed.

He finally allowed himself to let go.

_This is real. This is true. I can feel her heart pounding. I can feel her whole body trembling. She is holding me as tightly as she can. She's rubbing her cheek against mine. This isn't friendship any more. Well, it is, but it isn't. It's the ultimate friendship, what everybody says that it's what it's supposed to really, completely, be about. We've reached that point at last. And I know we're going to be shy about it and probably have a hard time talking about it and saying the words. But there can be no doubt what this is anymore. We've finally found each other and Bonnie and her posse can go to hell, I'll never give them a thought again because I know that we will give each other the same backing and support that we always have only tripled. Because now, we know, that we're in love._

Suddenly she stopped them. She lifted her head from his shoulder, pulling her head back past his face, her eyes coming open slowly. She kept her hands on his shoulders; he kept her waist tightly to him. Now that he finally had her, he was not going to let her get a single inch away from him.

As her head came back, he too pulled his, his eyes coming open. For a moment that seemed to last for several turns of the universe, he stared at her with new eyes, seeing her as if for the first time, loosing himself in those huge, bottomless emerald eyes, seeing her as a person who wanted his presence, his attention, his contact, his affection, his love, who wanted _him_ and it was all he could do to control the wonder, and disbelief that had to running rampant across his features, thinking back over the feeling, sensations and thoughts of the last several minutes and knowing—

Then he cocked his head to the side and gave her the most heartfelt smile he had _ever_ placed on his face in his entire life.

He saw her choke up and it was as if his heart broke with love for her when it was all she could do to give him a completely utterly miserable trembling smile. At that moment, he knew what had to be done to make things right.

They slowly came forward, dipping their faces until their foreheads came together. He half closed his eyes, seeing her closing hers completely. _She is so beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world. And I am a very lucky guy to have her. And I will never forget that. Just as I will never let her down as long as I'm alive to do so._

She brought her head up and slightly back before moving it forward and down with a sideways slant as she gently, lightly, lovingly rubbed her forehead against his.

_That feels so good. She feels so good. I'm going to have so much to make up to her for. I hope I can do it._

He pulled his head back a little. It was time.

Her eyes came half open. Together their faces started to come up, their heads pulling back. She turned herself to face him squarely, her mouth already coming open, her eyes heavy in anticipation.

_Those incredible emerald eyes_ he thought. He could loose himself in those eyes.

Still moving together now, their heads come forward, their faces come up, his mouth came open, their eyes closed—

He pressed the kiss into her and felt himself loose his entire being to her. It was literally a life changing moment for him, which would only last for several seconds. Because the next thing he knew, was that she was pressing forward into him, opening her mouth wider still. And it was—

There were no words to describe it. All he could say was that for the first time in his life, he felt complete, he felt whole. It was if a part that he hadn't even known was missing had suddenly been found and added to his soul. Nothing had ever felt so _right!_

And he had the feeling that it would be feeling that way for a very very long time.


	3. Everybody else

Monique stood and once again tried to get her heart to come out of her mouth and back into her chest where it belonged. The video on the Hall Managers handheld had clearly shown the fire and destruction at Bueno Nacho Headquarters and although the commentator had repeatedly raved on Kim's accomplishments in defeating Drakken's latest scheme, nothing was said about the fate or condition of her two friends.

Bonnie stood and fumed. Another night, another dance, another date ruined by that bitch Possible. It made her soooo mad. If Possible wasn't such a fighter; she would just love to tear her apart. It was soooo unfair that everything in life just seemed to fall like manna from heaven into that girls hands. It was just so much BS about all this 'saving the world' crap because in the end, none of it would matter anyway. That was soooo obvious and yet she seemed to be the only one who saw it.

Brick was just _hyped!_ While he didn't like Stoppable, he had a lot of respect for him in as much as the skanky little dude was always charging off with Possible into situation that could land him is a serious world of hurt and he never seemed to hesitate. And Possible herself, not only was she a truly dangerous one but a certifiable hot piece as well. Add the fact that they were in places where major things like building got blown up just like in the movies and such and that just had to be a factor for awesome action. He wished that he could have some of that action.

The news flash had just finished with the commentator saying how 'Teen Hero Kim Possible' had once again saved the world. Brick was standing next to Bonnie, was all psyched up and just had to let it out by raising up for a 'High 5' shouting "Possible shoots! She scores!"

His 'date' flashed him a look, which should have melted steel, but he was so into the moment that he didn't even notice. However, Monique, who was Kim's best girlfriend was right there as well, reared up, and slapped it back to him with a "Straight up!"

_What is that Brickhead doing?_ Bonnie flared. _He's only making this worse for me._ "Excuse me," she snapped at him with a sharp, shrewish voice.

"Oh, your excused," Brick responded, his voice indicating that he didn't have a clue as to why she was so upset. "Oh, while your gone, I'll just hang with Monique."

"I like," responded the Black girl with a tone like a cat eyeing a choice piece of steak.

Before Bonnie could completely explode—a sight greeted her eyes—

Monique's eyes bulged out and her jaw dropped because—

Just there, just inside the door was—

She was in the same gown as earlier but the entire thing was torn and ripped with signs of quick repair. The hem was scorched black at an angle from her left knee down toward her right ankle, obviously beyond repair. Her shoes were scuffed, her hair askew from hasty reconstruction.

He was even more a sight in a baby blue, badly fitting tux from _at least_ a quarter of a century ago. She only knew this from the endless pictures from all her relatives weddings when God-awful crap like that had been the norm.

So she was a disaster and he was a freak. And they were here, at the prom, together, and it didn't end there because—

They were holding hands!

Bubbling delight erupted inside Bonnie's middle. Kim Possible had just made the fatal mistake, the final error, the death move! It was all over for her! The Cheerleaders, the Clubs, the Committees, all of the functions that lived and died by the Food Chain would take one look at this and she would be BANISHED! It was over! She had won! She would now take over and reign supreme! And she would make the most of every single delicious moment of it starting right now!

"It's finally happened," she exclaimed "She's dating that loser." She brought her hand to her mouth to trumpet it as loud as she could. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are DATING!" pointing her finger on that last word with awful emphasis. She started to laugh a loud, malicious laugh.

It took her several seconds to realize that no one was laughing with her. She stopped to suck in a breath, looking wildly around her and at that moment, the crowd broke into spontaneous applause and cheers, shouts of "Kim!" and "Ron". Monique was leaping into the air; Brick was pumping a fist and shrilly whistling with two fingers. In an instant blaze of fury, she crossed her arms as she refused to be cowered in front of those two. That was the only reason why she didn't turn and run screaming from the hall.

Monique stood cheering with the rest of them, joyous beyond all recognition with the twin facts that her friends had returned safely from another harrowing adventure and that they were here _together._ She had no idea what had happened to Eric and frankly she didn't care. Just the fact that they were holding hands that way in public spoke volumes to her. Something had happened on this mission, which must have changed _everything_ and had finally opened Kim's eyes to what had been there all along.

_And about time too. The question is, just how far did it go?_

Brick had gone over to get something to eat. Bonnie was being the major bitch that was usually the norm for her. They had been together/apart so many times in the last several months that that he wondered why he bothered.

Oh, he knew the answer, and he knew it from both sides. She wanted him for the prestige of having the schools top athlete as her boyfriend, her Food Chain thing. Hey, he didn't have a problem with that. That's what school and pecking orders were all about. And he got what he wanted out of it. All he had to do was work up a little sweat and she would let him do to her whatever he wanted. And a jock like him had needs, and a guy's locker room Food Chain to support with stories as well. So they both got what they wanted.

So while she might just be so ticked off tonight that nothing might happen, there was always tomorrow night. And if nothing then, well, he'd just break up with her again because there were always other girls looking to fight their way to the top of the Food Chain and he—was prime bait.

She had stormed over to the side wall where she now stood, her eyes shooting daggers, swords, bullets, artillery shells, towards the couple who had stood for the longest time as if in embarrassment before their 'adoring fans'.

She had been spared the spectacle when the DJ finally restarted the music, brought the lights down, the spots back up and the dance once again started.

_DAMNIT!_ she shrieked to herself. Not only were they out on the dance floor, all the other couples had moved in such a way that they were literally guided right into the friggin middle right under the mirror ball!

She held onto her anger, urged it on knowing that if she didn't, if she gave it just a moment to lessen or subside that the tears would overwhelm it and she would become a blubbering idiot!

Fortunately for her, _they_ were enough to sustain it. They way they danced. They way they looked at each other. All those _stupid_ terms came to her mind. _Eyes only for each other—Just the two of them existed—The universe revolved around them._

Then all of a sudden Possible literally threw herself around Stoppable as if she was trying to crawl inside his body and it was all she could do not to pick up something and throw it at them.

Monique's legs were so weak, her heart was pounding sooo hard that she had to lean against the table where Rufus was standing as she watched them. She felt Ron's friend come over and cuddle against her.

_Oohh Mmyy Ggoooddd!_ she groaned to herself as she tried to suck in a breath through a throat so choked that she had to lay a hand on her chest. _I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, it happened BIG. Those two have made the full transition. I always hoped that it would and it finally DID!_ She found herself blinking back tears. She was definitely going to cry.

She looked over to see Brick standing next to Bonnie. Both of them were watching the couple (as was everyone who wasn't dancing). Brick was feeding his face but at least he was smiling. Bonnie looked like she would like to shred them on the spot.

_You don't understand do you Bonnie,_ she thought. _Why did an entire hall full of people, including the members of your posse and all the others who are a part of your unholy Food Chain applaud and cheer this brand new couple? This is where friendship, not one-upmanship gets you. This is where respect, not envy gets you. This is where concern for people, not callousness and maliciousness gets you. This is where sticking to your friend and partner though thick and thin, even when the going gets rough and not abandoning them to the wolfs, or the bullies in 'D' Hall gets you. This is where affection and love, not vindictiveness and hate gets you. And it makes me very sad for you because I honestly think that you'll never truly understand because you weren't brought up that way. And I am so sorry for you._

Brick was happy. He was feeding his face. He was watching the happy couple. He was wondering how long before Ron managed to find just how wild Kim could get.

Bonnie wanted to die. She sincerely wished a bolt of lightning would come out of the heavens and strike her down where she stood, standing next to the face-filling Brick, glancing at him with angry eyes every minute or so. The evening was more than ruined. All she could envision of the rest of school was ruined. Possible would be more popular than ever because at last she had a BF to talk about. Even if Stoppable wasn't even on the Food Chain, he had helped save the world a few times and that would be forced to count for something.

The angry look on her face was a sham. The reality was that she needed to get out of here. She even needed to take Brick with her. She needed to loose herself in something, anything, so she could find a release. She needed a release.

She had an entire fault of anger and frustration that needed to be purged. The only release for that would be the ocean of tears inside her just waiting to flood out.

To a couple totally lost unto themselves, one does not want to revel to them, lest they be more uncomfortable than already necessary, that a certain first kiss, brought more smiles, more held hands, loving glances, tender squeezes and heads dipped onto accompanying shoulders among all the standing and watching couples than anything that had ever occurred at a Middleton School Dance before.

So the Drama


End file.
